A decorative light bulb series generally consists of a plurality of miniature light bulb sockets. Those light bulb sockets are small and are provided with light bulbs mounted thereon and electrical wires extending into the socket shells. Those electrical wires in such a small space can easily get in touch with each other, resulting in circuit-short and damage and leading to a loss. Further, for the serial connection of the light bulb series, a broken-down light bulb can make the whole series fail in function. Hence it is desirable to have an improvement made on the disadvantage of a conventional light bulb socket structure.
In view of the problem described in the preamble, the object of the invention is to provide an improved miniature light bulb socket structure that has an insert that can effectively keep wire terminals separate and in which the disadvantage of conventional light bulb sockets is overcome.